Los Dos Lados Del Río
by Kipling
Summary: Veamos...mi segundo fic..aunque lo hice hace tiempo, disculpenme por ecitarlo aqui (no es de harry potter), pero veo que es en esta sección de ff. donde mejores cristicas y escritores hay....lean...espero les guste, gracias. Rewies...quiero mejorar.


.Los Dos Lados Del Río.  
  
" Yo jefe Astashi del lado derecho del río, te nombro a tí Ardok, guerrero Thush"  
  
Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ardok, sin dejarle dormir y produciendo en él un gran sentimiento de culpa. Aquella tarde había matado a una persona y consideraba vergonzoso haber sido condecorado por ello. Decidió salir a dar un paseo. Dejando atrás a la gente, deseando estar solo. Cogió la canoa y remó río abajo recordando los últimos acontecimientos...  
  
Acababa de salir del poblado, se disponía a montar en su caballo para ir a conseguir víveres. Después de cabalgar un rato, paró para recoger frutos de unos matorrales. De pronto se pinchó con una rama, brotando así sangre de su dedo. Levantó la mirada, viendo entre los arbustos unos grandes ojos, rasgados, profundos y negros. Ardok tendió la mano en dirección a ellos... Sólo un momento pudo contemplarlos, desaparecieron en el instante en el que sonó el Tambor de Guerra del poblado   
  
Volvió a la realidad, bajó de la canoa para buscar algo con que alimentarse. Tras conseguir cazar una liebre, se sentó a comerla, recordando de nuevo...  
  
Momentos después del sonido del tambor salió galopando. No se podía quitar de la cabeza aquellos intangibles ojos negros. Llegó al poblado, la gente corría, las casas ardían, las mujeres y niños se agolpaban para subir a las canoas, y los más valientes luchaban con ímpetu contra el enemigo. ¡¡ Los Paserhoods, indios del lado derecho del río, invadían todo!!. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ardok se dirigió a evacuar el pueblo que ardía en llamas. Mientras ayudaba a un niño que intentaba subir a la canoa, un Paserhood le atacó por detrás, y rápidamente le rajo el pómulo. Ardok, sin saber como actuar, sacó su puñal y de esta manera se lo clavó en el pecho. Al instante gritó, horrorizado por lo que había hecho. Había matado a alguien. Observó la sangre que corría por sus manos, comprobando que era igual a la que momentos antes había derramado al pincharse. Eran iguales: Entonces: ¿Por qué derramarlas?  
  
De vuelta a la realidad y angustiado por los recuerdos, se dio cuanta de que no deseaba vivir en un lugar donde le consideraran un guerrero. Montó de nuevo en su canoa y remó aun más río abajo, hacia el desconocido mar. Sin poder evitar que surgieran de nuevo sus sentimientos...  
  
En el Bullicio de la batalla, corría de un lado a otro como si de ello dependiera su vida, intentando de esta manera liberarse. Saltaba rocas y esquivaba ramas cada vez más rápidamente. De pronto se paró en seco, otra vez aquellos ojos negros le observaban fijamente, escondidos entre las ramas. Ardok se quedo mirándolos, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo, y cuando decidió tender su mano en dirección a ellos, el tambor del pueblo sonó indicando el fin de la batalla, y los bellos ojos negros desaparecieron. Victoria gritaban sus amigos, sin embargo Ardok, al ver la aldea arder, el ganado escaparse y las cosechas perdidas, se preguntaba. ¿Qué habían ganado?, ¿Acaso no veían todo lo perdido? Poco después, fue nombrado guerrero Thush, título de gran prestigio para la aldea, por acabar con la vida de un guerrero enemigo, por acabar con la vida de un simple muchacho, sólo porque vivía al otro lado del río   
  
De nuevo volvió al presente, y con un gran sentimiento de ira, frustración e ignorancia, remó furioso por el mar sin rumbo alguno. Después de varios días, perdido, sin alimento, confuso y trastornado por aquellos inalcanzables negros y misteriosos ojos, chocó. Había llegado a alguna parte, bajó de la canoa y se dirigió a la espesura del bosque, explorando el nuevo paraje. El agua bajaba trepidantemente por la cascada, se acercó a refrescarse al cristalino río, advirtiendo una mirada en la otra orilla... Los ojos negros y rasgados que él ya conocía le miraban ocultos tras los juncos, y poco a poco pudo distinguir también una hermosa sonrisa. Apareció la imagen de una bella muchacha de tez morena, que se dirigía hacia él sin dejar de sonreír, mientras el viento ondulaba su largo cabello negro. Ardok caminó también, enamorado de esa mirada y una vez en el centro del río, frente a frente, la muchacha del lado izquierdo del río tendió la mano al muchacho del lado derecho del río. En esa ocasión no hubo tambores que los interrumpieran.  
  
FIN 


End file.
